<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kids in the Kitchen, Listen to Dancehall by WritewhatIwant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805055">Kids in the Kitchen, Listen to Dancehall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant'>WritewhatIwant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Series 🌈 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, First Crush, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multiple Pov, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Original Horan Children - Freeform, Original Malik-Payne Children, Original Styles-Tomlinson Children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, PoC, Teen Crush, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, larry stylinson - Freeform, mpreg Zayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and Pieces of their lives after the rainbow.<br/>Sequel to I'm Having Your Baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan &amp; Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Series 🌈 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm backkkk.<br/>Lol, anywho, I just couldn't let this story go. I loved how it ended so I'm not going to start from that point. This is more just little drabbles of each of their lives and their children's lives set in the future.<br/>As of right now, there is no planned ending I'm just writing. Once I feel I've said all I can say, I'll have it come to a close.<br/>This doesn't have to be read in conjunction with the first story, although there are some bits from the first story that makes understanding the sequel easier.<br/>Updates will be sporadic, I'm working on something else as well.<br/>Title is from Sunflower Vol.6 cause that song is a masterpiece.<br/>Thank you, everyone, who reads, and if you read the first story, again, thank you so much! Peace and Chicken Grease ✌️🏾.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want me to say!” Harry groaned, pacing their bedroom carpet, “This wasn’t in the <em>plan,</em> Lou.”</p><p>“So it’s my fault, this is my fault is what you’re trying to say, but not saying, because if you were saying that I’d fuck you up.” Louis sneered, cutting his eyes at his surprised husband.</p><p>“No! It’s nobody’s <em>fault</em>. It’s just… I just—”</p><p>“Dads, we’re about to sing happy birthday!” Their second-oldest, Jasper, yelled, banging on their closed door.</p><p>“Okay! We’ll be right down.” Louis shouted, putting the topic of discussion in his nightstand drawer, “We’ll talk about it later, Harry.”</p><p>Before Harry could placate his spouse and try to make the situation not seem as bad as he was currently painting it, the shorter male had already fled the tense room. So with an exasperated sigh, he threw his fist to the air before collecting himself and heading downstairs.</p><p>Walking into the crowded kitchen, Harry shuffled his way to the kitchen table, sidling up on one side of Finley, who was in front of a blue and white cake adorned with sixteen candles. Louis was forcing a smile as he ran his fingers through Finn’s short curls. Louis had cried when the young had asked to get his haircut as an early birthday present.</p><p>Everyone that meant anything to him and his family was present. </p><p>They sang loudly and out of tune, and his son’s blushing face of embarrassment had Harry briefly forgetting about his fight with Louis.</p><p>“Now make a wish.” Ryder piped up from beside Finley, probably the most excited about the prospect of eating cake.</p><p>“Let your brother make his wish when he’s ready, Ry. The cake isn’t going anywhere, I promise.”</p><p>Louis picked the six-year-old up and propped him on his hip, long legs wrapping around the petite man’s waist.</p><p>Their guest laughed, and Finley thought hard before finally blowing out his candles.</p><p>“What ya wish for.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you Ry, or it won’t come true,” Finley mumbled.</p><p>Groaning, Ryder rolled his deep blue eyes and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, dark brown curls falling against his milky, white cheek, “Fine.”</p><p>Another round of laughter was given towards their sassiest child. </p><p>“Here, you can have the first slice,” Finley added, a broad smile on his face as he held the large piece of cake up to his brother.</p><p>Jumping down from Louis’ arms, the rambunctious boy grabbed the plate and scurried off, “He’ll be back for seconds,” Louis said, kissing his eldest’s head, “Best big brother, even on your day off.”</p><p>“It’s those eyes, dad.”</p><p>Laughing, Louis finally looked over at his husband, whose fond eyes watched over them. He couldn’t help but genuinely smile at the man he loved and who gave him four beautiful boys. </p><p>Harry ducked his head in embarrassment at being caught staring at the love of his life. Louis reached out for Harry’s hand, and when the brunette finally looked at him, he smiled, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, babe,” Harry spoke, smiling big.</p><p>“Uh gross. You would think you two would have some respect for your son's sixteenth birthday.”</p><p>The two men turned to find Niall staring at them; his face scrunched up as if he smelled something terrible. </p><p>“I’m sorry you’re forced to live in a house with these two Finny boy.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, Uncle Ni. It only gets worse.”</p><p>“Heyy,” Louis and Harry parroted, looking down at their sheepish son.</p><p>“You should be thankful.” Louis chided, pulling on Finley’s caramel curls.</p><p>Batting his hand away, Finley rose from the chair and looked towards the kitchen entrance.</p><p>”I’m gonna go Facetime Jen. He wanted to wish me a happy birthday.”</p><p>“Okay, well, don’t be too long, you still have to open your presents.” Harry reminded, moving back to let his son walk past, “Tell him we said hey, and that we miss him.”</p><p>The three adults watched the lanky boy walk away, “God Haz, that boy looks more and more like you every day.” </p><p>“Hey, he looks like me too ya know,” Louis muttered, frowning deeply at Niall. </p><p>“When he was younger, Lou. Now he’s just a mini Harry. All long legs and curls. Too bad, he cut his hair.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me!” Louis moaned, wiping fake tears from his eyes, “That will always be a sad day.”</p><p>“Daddy! Papa!” </p><p>Running at full speed came Louis and Harry’s youngest of the bunch Brixley. He crashed into Harry’s legs before jumping up and down to be held. </p><p>Scooping him up, Harry kissed the boy’s rosy cheeks, “Where have you been Brixy, you missed singing happy birthday.”</p><p>“Playing with Jas and Fish. They push me high on the swing.”</p><p>“Not too high, I hope. You could float away.” Louis added, rubbing at the three-year-old’s back.</p><p>The boy’s jade eyes rounded out big, and he squirmed to be put down, “I wanna float away!”</p><p>Before Harry could snatch him back up, the little tan body was running off. </p><p>“Oh goodness, look what you’ve done.”</p><p>Louis’ affronted gaze had Niall and Harry laughing, “Of course blame me.”</p><p>If Louis hadn’t been smiling, Harry would’ve taken that statement a lot more seriously, but his husband <em>was</em> so he decided maybe they were okay, for now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finley made sure to fix his hair and make sure his rolling stones shirt wants too wrinkled. He knows he’s probably going overboard. But isn’t that what you did when you had a crush.</p><p>He just didn’t know how okay it was to have a crush on someone who was like your brother, but <em>wasn’t</em> your brother. It was complicated.</p><p>Waiting for the Facetime call to go through, he began to panic because Jennings hadn’t said a specific time, and he didn’t want to catch the blonde at a weird time. Before he could click off the call and try again later, the reason his palms were sweaty appeared across the iPad screen.</p><p>“Happy Birthday!” Jennings shrieked; clear, blue eyes bright with enthusiasm.</p><p>Finley noted he was outside, which made the male look even more lovely. Jennings had grown his hair out, so the blonde strands were now to his shoulders. He had almost a golden aura surrounding him. The sun was cascading down on his golden face, illuminating his Colgate smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Jen.”</p><p>“Sooo, how’s the party?”</p><p>“It’s okay, a lot of people. Everyone says hi.”</p><p>“I wish I were there,” Jennings spoke, a pout resting on his pink lips.</p><p>Finley caught himself before he could say ‘me too’ and instead gave the boy a small smile.</p><p>Conversation between them use to be easy, something of interest always being discussed. But ever since Finley started seeing Jennings in a different light, he was too nervous to talk. Finley knew the blonde took it personally when his eyes got kind of misty, and each call became shorter than the last.</p><p>“I have something to tell you. I wanted to wait until your birthday so that it could be like a birthday present.” Jennings’ eyelashes fluttered low, a smile hinting at his mouth.</p><p>Finley wanted to cry because damn this boy was gorgeous.</p><p>“What is it, buttercup.”</p><p>“Ew, Finn. I told you to stop calling me that.” Jennings scolded, before smiling again.</p><p>“Just spill the beans.”</p><p>“Well…. My mom got a job offer at the old hospital she used to work at— we’re moving back to FC.”</p><p>“Are you serious!” Finn shouted, jumping from his bed to shimmy around his room. Jennings’ laughter brought him back to reality, and he plopped back down onto the comforter.</p><p>“Who all knows?’</p><p>“Just you. I wanted to tell Dad, but I don’t know if my mom wants him to know.”</p><p>The situation between Jennings’ mom and Harry was weird. The two young boys didn’t know the severity of what happened between them, but it was clear that they only dealt with each other for the sake of Jennings. Finley didn’t care, though, because the bond and relationship he had with Jen outweighed their parents' drama.</p><p>“I’m so happy, J-bug. So, so happy.” Finley whispered smile covered up by his blue comforter.</p><p>“Me too. I was scared to tell you because you’ve been acting weirder than usual.”</p><p>Finley flinched at the accusation, “Sorry, it’s just a lot going on.”</p><p>He wished he hadn’t said that because Jennings’ face became serious, “What’s wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing horrible, buttercup. Just you know, basketball season is approaching, and Molly Parker wants me to try out for the role of Romeo in the school play.</p><p>Finley’s eyes were scanning his wall of band posters, so he missed the scowl that fell across Jennings’ face. When he finally looked at the blonde, he wore a blank expression.</p><p>“She likes you, and she wants to kiss you.” He deadpanned, boredom evident in his eyes.</p><p>Finley blushed deeply, shaking his head in disagreement, “Nooo, no way. She just doesn’t want to have to kiss Nolan.”</p><p>“Do you like her,” Jennings asked, words clipped and slightly annoyed.</p><p>“What!? No! I…uh— umm. I like someone else.”</p><p>Jennings breath caught, and before he could ask who and Finley would finally come clean about his feelings, Jasper was busting through his room door.</p><p>“Jas! Get out.” Finley shouted.</p><p>“Papa wants you! It’s time to open your presents dipshit.”</p><p>“I’m telling dad you cussed.”</p><p>“Oh, hey JJ. How’s Cali treating you!”</p><p>Jennings laughter made Finley smile, “It’s good. How is sixth grade treating you?”</p><p>“Eh. Could be better, Farryn wants me to try out for the cheer team, but I don’t know.”</p><p>“You should go for it. I was on the cheer team before we moved.”</p><p>“Okay, you can call him on your own time,” Finley pushed his younger brother out of the frame, “Tell them I’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>“Fine. Bye JJ.”</p><p>Jennings waved, even though Jasper couldn’t see, “Bye, Jas!”</p><p>“God, he’s a pain.”</p><p>“You should be happy, being an only child sucks.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. You never fail to remind me.”</p><p>They laughed together, and it was apparent they both wanted to touch back on the bomb Finley dropped but were both too scared to break the ice.</p><p>“Well. I should go because if I don’t, he’ll be back. I miss you so much, buttercup.”</p><p>“I miss you too, Flash. I can’t wait to see you again.”</p><p>Finley’s heart swelled, and he smiled before ending the call. He needed to talk to his dads; they would know what to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to be a <em>cheerleader</em>, isn’t that a girl’s sport.”</p><p>Jasper and Farryn both frowned at Donovan, the new addition to their large family.</p><p>Farryn came to Jasper’s defense way before the tanned boy could do it himself, “No, it’s for anybody.”</p><p>“My real mom said boys shouldn’t do what girls do.”</p><p>“Well, my dads said that anybody can do anything they want.” Farryn retorted, frowning deeply at the boy.</p><p>“Whatever.” And he was running off to play football.</p><p>“He’s sort of mean,” Jasper mumbled, picking at the grass underneath him.</p><p>“He’s an asshole, don’t tell.”</p><p>“I won’t. I called Finn a dipshit just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Farryn, honey, once Finn opens his presents, we’ve gotta go so we can make it to Emma’s volleyball game.”</p><p>“Do I have to go? Can’t I just stay here with Jas? Uncle Harry won’t care.”</p><p>Liam sighed, his resolve attempting to crumble, “No. We have to support your sister. She supports you with your piano recitals.”</p><p>“Low blow, dad, low blow.”</p><p>Once the older brunette was out of earshot, Farryn turned back to Jasper, who was deep in thought, “Jas, if you don’t want to join, you don’t have too. I just thought you’d like it.”</p><p>“Let me talk to my Dad. He’ll know what I should do.”</p><p>So shrugging her shoulders, the young girl rose from her spot on the grass and helped her cousin to his feet. “Okay, I ‘ll still love you whatever you pick.”</p><p>“Thanks, Fish.”</p><p>Jasper watched her run off to join the friendly game of touch football. His sea-green irises fell on Donovan. The boy was laughing as he ran with the football, brown skin blending beautifully with the sun, smile big as his obsidian locks bounced against his shoulders.</p><p>Although his stomach had butterflies for the boy, it was apparent he didn’t care for Jasper. He’d only been living with Uncle Niall and Aunt Leilani for six months, and every chance he got, he was saying something offhanded or mean towards the dirty blonde.</p><p>The internal battle he was having about joining the cheer team was something he knew shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking. He didn’t want the boy he had a crush on to judge him, and he didn’t want his parents to feel obligated to go above and beyond with compensating the rude people that would come with their son being a cheerleader.</p><p>“Jas, come inside,” Louis shouted, smiling at his second-oldest, “Your brother finally graced us with his presence to open his gifts.”</p><p>“Okay, Dad.”</p><p>He was scared, and he didn’t understand why. His parents would still love him; he knew that much, but would everyone else still love him too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been hectic. From ensuring Finley’s birthday was everything the boy had wanted, and his fight with Harry. Louis was exhausted.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was dozing off in the middle of Brixley’s bedtime story, and Harry had to come in to take over that he truly realized how worn down he was. So he powered his way through a quick shower and slipped into one of Harry’s shirts. </p><p>Before he could nod off, the urge to pull out what he had stashed into his drawer wiped away any drowsiness. He pulled the pregnancy test from beneath the random papers and stared hard at the double lines. He had expected Harry to be happy; he hadn’t expected the man to be apprehensive about having another baby when they weren’t even taking any sort of precaution to prevent it from happening.</p><p>Louis wanted this baby. He was no longer working directly in the preschool, and yes, Brixley is still his baby, but the boy is very much independent and doesn’t fail to remind Louis that ‘he can do it himself’. So another baby would undoubtedly fill that empty hole that was beginning to grow.</p><p>“You okay.” Came Harry’s deep voice that startled Louis into dropping the test in his lap.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Just thinking about stuff.”</p><p>Harry looked guilty, and Louis didn’t want him to feel that way, but he couldn’t help feeling like Harry didn't want this baby. </p><p>See, Harry was always busy, which wasn't the problem. After selling his photography studios, he started on a new project, which was opening two small bakeries near CSU. Between meetings with the designers and the investors, Harry was rarely home.</p><p>Louis, on the other hand, spent most days flitting around the house and getting Brixley ready for Pre-K in the fall. Once August came, he’d be without his chicks. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you feel bad about wanting another baby, I’m also sorry for not making it clear how I felt about having another baby.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Haz. I’m just gonna go to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning.”</p><p>“I love you, Lou.”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aura of sadness was almost too stifling for Harry to deal with as he watched Louis roll onto his side. He wanted to cry.</p><p>Harry still thanked the heavens every day for the life he got to live. When he thought back on the past, the life he had before Louis, he grew sad and would spend the day holed up in his office. Then he’d be reminded of what he’d been blessed with and get his act together. Louis had given him Finley and followed suit by giving him three more healthy boys.</p><p>It was the life Harry dreamed about when he was sixteen, and he’d watch his parents broadcast their love for each other in their small kitchen. He was lucky. Louis did so much for their family already, and he figured once Brixley started Pre-K that the shorter man could take up a hobby or start a new project of his own.</p><p>When he, in all the wrong words, voiced that to his husband, Louis looked nothing but upset.</p><p>Harry didn’t see that his husband was suffering from ‘empty nest syndrome’. He didn’t want to place blame, but with the investors getting cold feet and the designers straying away from his ideas, it was easy for Harry to put the problems of his marriage on the back burner.</p><p>After a hot shower, Harry did a walkthrough of the house, making sure the doors were locked, and peeking in on all four boys. After satisfied that his family was safe, he slid under the white comforter and tried to get some sleep. He ignored Louis scooting further away from here as he turned on his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Niall and Leilani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So did you like your first large family get together, D?” Niall spoke.</p><p>“It was okay.”</p><p>The silence was nothing new, and Niall looked over at his wife for help.</p><p>“Is everything okay, D?” Leilani asked, turning around in the passenger seat.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. It’s just that… I miss <em>my</em> friends and <em>my</em> family.”</p><p>Leilani sighed, “I know, honey, I know.”</p><p>Some days were better than others. It was clear Donovan felt out of place amongst them. She may be black, but she was light-skinned, and she would never truly be able to relate to problems Donovan would face.</p><p>Pulling up to the two-story house, the three of them made their way inside.</p><p>“Go get washed up for bed, D. We’ll be in to say goodnight.”</p><p>“Okay… I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, in the car.” He whispered deep onyx eyes cast down onto the carpet.”</p><p>“Hey,” she walked over and wrapped him in her arms, “Don’t apologize for voicing your feelings. That’s what we want from you. It’s the only way we can be better parents, okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” And then he was running up the stairs.</p><p>She sighed, before turning to find Niall staring off with a frown. Before she could ask her husband what was bothering him, he turned to her.</p><p>“Do I make you happy? Like do you feel like I make an effort to be inclusive to Donovan?”</p><p>Leilani could cry at how small Niall looked. Someone who was usually lighting up the room looked as though his shine had been stolen.</p><p>“Baby, please, please don’t beat yourself up over this. What he’s saying isn’t meant to hurt you, it’s just the honest truth.”</p><p>“I just don’t want him to feel unwanted.”</p><p>“He doesn’t feel that way. He just feels…out of place. Just because the kids and I are black doesn't mean his problems are solved.” She sat down on their sectional, “Not all black people can relate. We can sympathize and support, but we all experience things differently.”</p><p>“I just want you to know that I’m here, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy and feel loved.”</p><p>Niall was an angel, and he was learning every day. She loved him even more than the day before because he took the time to understand and notice the things that she told him regarding Donovan.</p><p>“You validating his feelings and listening when he speaks about what he’s going through is so good, baby, it’s so good. I promise.”</p><p>She crawled over into the brunette’s lap, kissing him slowly. Life from here on out would be different, but Leilani was positive it would be for the better.</p><p>They made out languidly before deciding their son was probably waiting on them. Taking the steps slowly, they walked into the gray bedroom to find Donovan sat in his bed, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Alright kiddo, tomorrow we have to pick up Ny-Ny from Uncle Harry and Louis’ then we’ll do something as a family, how does that sound?” Niall asked, bright eyes watching the boy store his phone on his nightstand.</p><p>“That sounds cool, can we go to the summit in Windsor?”</p><p>“Of course!” Niall added.</p><p>“Farryn and Jasper are your age, so if you ever want to hang out with them on the weekends, we can arrange that too.” Leilani added, brushing a thick, umber-toned dreadlock out of the boy’s face.</p><p>“Jasper, is he just like his parents?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Leilani questioned.</p><p>“Gay.”</p><p>Niall and Leilani shared a look. It was obvious early on that Donovan hadn't grown up in an environment where being gay was a part of the norm like it was for their biological children.</p><p>“Yes, he is. But it isn't are place to speak on his personal life. Did he say something to you?”</p><p>“He wants to be a cheerleader.”</p><p>“Being a cheerleader doesn’t make you gay D,” Niall spoke.</p><p>“His hair is long.”</p><p>“So is your hair babe.” Leilani reminded.</p><p>“I have dreads, it’s different.”</p><p>“Not really. He’s white, so his long hair isn't going to look like yours. Boys having long hair doesn’t make them gay.” Leilani eased, smiling at the the eleven-year-old.</p><p>“Well, he wears nail polish, and he’s always hanging out with Farryn. It’s weird. I mean, he’s <em>pretty</em> like a girl.”</p><p>“You think he’s pretty,” Niall teased.</p><p>Donovan fish-mouthed at the accusation, a small blush on his rich, brown cheeks, “I-I do not.”</p><p>Leilani and Niall exchanged another parent gaze and it made the young boy frown.</p><p>“He’s weird,” He grumbled, slouching down to get further under his covers.</p><p>Rising from his bed they planted chaste kisses to his forehead.</p><p>Leilani watched the boy roll onto his side, “He’s not weird, get to know him before you just write him off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finley and Nyla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you tell him?” Nyla asked as she pushed her wild, ebony curls from out her face.</p><p>“I tried, but Jasper walked in, and then it was too awkward.”</p><p>“Oh, geez. Well, what did his face look like when you brought up Molly?”</p><p>“Very…uninterested.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Nyla was the only one that knew about Finley’s crush on Jennings. Before Jennings moved, the three of them were like the three musketeers, and it doesn’t take rocket science to see one of your closest friends fawn over your other closest friend. It also became very apparent that Finley liked Jennings when the boy closed off from everybody for two weeks when the blonde moved to California.</p><p>“I think he likes you, I mean I could be wrong but, I think he does.”</p><p>Finley’s wide eyes were a bit comical, and Nyla couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“This isn’t a laughing matter, Ny.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Well, that’s how I feel. I mean, every time we talk about you, he gets dreamy eyes and stutters and acts real weird.”</p><p>“Get out!” Finley shouted, smiling big as he thought about what Nyla had just said.</p><p>“Yep. So I would tell him, and I would tell him soon.”</p><p>Finley nodded his head, and they moved on to talk about school when his papa came in to say goodnight they realized that it was nearing midnight.</p><p>“We should get some sleep; do you think Aunt Lei will let me come with you guys tomorrow?”</p><p>“Most likely, but you know if you go, Jasper will want to.”</p><p>Finley thought over that statement before disagreeing, “I don’t think so. He thinks Donovan hates him.”</p><p>“What! Why?”</p><p>“He says he’s always mean to him about his hair and his nails.”</p><p>“That little buttwipe. I promise I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Jasper’s just really self-conscious. He didn’t use to be like that.”</p><p>“He’s becoming a teenager, Ewww.” Nyla moaned, laughing as she got under the covers.</p><p>“Ny, we’re teenagers.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re cool.”</p><p>Finley giggled into his pillow, “Oh, okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Louis and Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into Jasper’s room was nice. Out of all Louis’ children, Jasper was the neatest. His bedroom was always well-kept, and he never had to worry about stepping on something hard, like a Lego in Brix’s room or an action figure in Ryders. Or something nasty, like Finley’s crusty gym socks, and putrid boxers.</p><p>The lilac walls Jasper had begged for, gave the space an airy, and stress-free feel and the little white leaves placed randomly throughout added character. According to Jasper, stuff for girls was much cooler than what they had for boys. Harry and Louis had laughed while also reminding the boy that they loved him in any form.</p><p>So when he decided to grow his hair out to his mid-back and started adorning his nails in different colors of nail polish, they promised to protect him from any bigot that came his way.</p><p>He was there most outgoing and loud child. Louis reincarnated. He also slept like his father, which was extremely chaotic.</p><p>Smiling down at the jumbled mess that was his son Louis ran his fingers through the tangled golden strands, “Come on sweet pea, you need to get up. It’s your Sunday to make breakfast.”</p><p>The boy grumbled and whined before peering an eye up at his dad, “I cook horribly, make Finley do it.”</p><p>“Nope, you know the rules.”</p><p>So to help speed things along, Louis began to jump on the boy’s bed, “Dad, please, I’m getting up.”</p><p>Hopping down off the mattress, Louis kissed Jasper’s forehead, “Just making sure.”</p><p>“Hey…dad.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Can I talk to you…about something.”</p><p>Louis halted in his steps, turning to find a forlorn-looking Jasper sitting amongst his purple covers, “What wrong.” He asked, sitting down next to his son.</p><p>“Well... Farryn is joining the cheer team, and I want to do it…but…I-I don’t want to get picked on.”</p><p>Louis couldn't hide his shock. Jasper rarely needed help making a personal decision, that was more Finn’s territory. Jasper had come out to them way before Finn did, and it spoke volumes in how comfortable Jas was with himself.</p><p>“Babe. We will support you, no matter what. If anybody picks on you, tell Finn, you know how he can get.”</p><p>“But…Dad, what if it’s the person you <em>like</em> that might pick on you.”</p><p>Louis didn’t even know who the kid was, but he automatically wanted to kick his ass. Yes, he’d go to jail, but it’d be so worth it.</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t like them, any person who makes you feel bad about the choices you make isn’t a good person to like.”</p><p>Jasper whined, before digging his palms in his eyes, “B-But. I <em>really</em> <em>really</em> like him, dad. He’s so…”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes before pulling the distressed child into his arms, “He’s not worth your sanity babe, but if you must pursue this, confront him about it.”</p><p>“Okay...so should I join?”</p><p>“Of course you should. I know you want to, and it’d make Farryn happy to have you do it with her.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, dad. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Jas, now hurry up. There are a bunch of hungry people downstairs waiting on you to make them food.</p><p>Jasper groaned but got up to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Harry and Finley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two up yet,” Harry asked through Finley’s closed door, muffled sounds, and voices flowing under the crack at the bottom.</p><p>“He backed up when Nyla came barging out a smile on her face, “Morning Uncle H!”</p><p>“Good morning Ny. What is your cousin doing?”</p><p>“Being a wuss, he needs to talk to you.”</p><p>“Oh, so I’m being summoned to the teen boy room?”</p><p>“It’s actually pretty decent. I think he cleaned for yours truly.”</p><p>“Ah. Well, thank you for that. Jasper is attempting to make cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Do with that information as you please.”</p><p>The young girl cackled as she made her way down the steps, “Okie Dokie!”</p><p>Harry smiled after her retreating body before pushing into his son’s bedroom. Nyla hadn’t been lying when she said the teenager had made an effort to clean the room. No dirty socks and underwear were lingering around, and the pungent smell of ‘boy musk’ wasn’t hanging in the air.</p><p>“I was told you wanted to speak with me, godfather,” Harry said, with a poor excuse of an Italian accent.</p><p>“Haha.” Finley spoke monotonously, “I just… need some advice.”</p><p>Harry eyed his son, who was fidgeting as he sat on the edge of his unmade bed, “What’s up, kiddo.”</p><p>“Uh, umm. I like someone.” Finley’s ivory-toned skin took on a red hue as he looked out his room window.</p><p>“Okayy. What’s the problem?”</p><p>Harry knew to be gentle with the boy. Finley, if pressured, could clam up and shut down quickly.</p><p>“You might be mad.”</p><p>That puzzled Harry, “Finn, I don’t think I, a gay man, will be mad at my child for liking a boy or a girl. If you think we’d be upset if you like gir—”</p><p>“No. Dad, no. I think you’d be mad because…I like Jennings.”</p><p>Harry definitely didn’t see that coming, “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>“Are you mad?” Finley all but shouted, huge, worried eyes watching his father.</p><p>“Finn, honey, no. Why would I be mad?”</p><p>“Because it’s Jennings, I mean, he’s family. I grew up calling him my <em>brother</em>.”</p><p>Harry chuckled before leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “Son. You two aren’t related in any fashion. It’d be just like you and Nyla liking each other.”</p><p>“Ew, Gross. She’s like my sister.”</p><p>“My point exactly. Your feelings for Jennings outweigh the feelings of him being family.”</p><p>“So basically, it’s okay for me to like him, and you aren’t mad.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s okay for you to like him, and no, I’m not mad, nor will I ever be mad.”</p><p>“Okay. I love you, dad.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zayn and Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Warnings***<br/>&gt; talk of past miscarriage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma, Farryn, let’s go!” Liam yelled up the stairs when he heard two faint ‘okays’ he entered back into the kitchen.</p><p>Zayn was finishing up his breakfast, and Liam tried not to note the pain lingering in his light brown eyes.</p><p>They’d been trying to get pregnant for six months now, and after two miscarriages, it was visible Zayn was losing hope. Liam tried to be there as best he could, but he always felt he was coming up short. Emma and Farryn were the only things keeping them both going.</p><p>“Dad, can I go to Jasper’s instead? He texted me last night that he’s going to cheer with me, and we want to practice for try-outs.”</p><p>The smile Zayn gave his daughter didn’t reach his eyes, “Yeah, sweetheart, just make sure you ask your uncles first.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Before Liam could make sure his husband was okay, their eldest walked in. “I don’t think I need the tutoring anymore and feel a day at Charlie’s house is much more needed.”</p><p>“You’re going,” they spoke in unison, watching the fourteen-year-old groan on her way out of the kitchen.”</p><p>“I’ll drop them both off and meet you at the clinic.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zayn muttered, eyes still missing that beautiful spark Liam loved.</p><p>“Z, baby. Try and stay positive.”</p><p>Zayn gave him a curt nod before he left out of the kitchen.</p><p>The drive was silent. Usually, his daughters were chattering or bickering, but looking into the rearview mirror to find them both looking out their windows threw Liam off.</p><p>“You two okay.”</p><p>Emma looked at him first, a small smile trying to emerge but not entirely coming through, “Is dad okay?”</p><p>Liam’s breath hitched, and he reverted his eyes back to the road, “Why do you ask.”</p><p>“We aren’t little kids anymore, dad,” Farryn mumbled.</p><p>“He’s just going through a rough patch. Just know we both love you and things will work out in the end.”</p><p>Liam hoped that satisfied them enough, but from the continued silence that followed, it was apparent they weren’t buying it. He barely bought his own bullshit, and he was trying to be the positive voice of reason.</p><p>This was the fourth positive pregnancy test, and Zayn, for a while, didn’t even want to acknowledge it. Liam begged him for a week straight to set up an appointment, and here they were. So as he pulled into the familiar parking lot, he put on his best smile and made his way inside. Zayn was watching the news on the TV hung in the corner, a faraway gaze in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam whispered, leaning over to kiss the distant male.</p><p>Liam didn’t receive a response, and part of him expected it. So he just sat back and allowed his body to go through the motions.</p><p>“Malik-Payne.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Warnings***<br/>&gt; A character mentions depression</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think Uncle Z is okay,” Jasper mumbled, watching Farryn do a backbend.</p><p>“I dunno, Papa just smiles and tells us not to worry, but we do, cause Dad’s skinnier, and he looks sad all the time.”</p><p>“He could be depressed,” Jasper added, stretching his legs wide, before leaning fully on his left side.</p><p>“I dunno. It’s scary. Emma was crying about it to Charlie the other day when we were home alone, and it’s kind of scary.”</p><p>“You should tell my dads. They’ll know what to do.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I feel like I should just be quiet for now. Papa makes Daddy happy so, maybe he can help him.”</p><p>Before Jasper could give any more advice, laughter, and chatter from inside his house drew his attention.</p><p>“Who's here?” Farryn asked him, coming out of her backbend and starting towards the house.</p><p>Jasper jumped up to follow suit, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. The butterflies in his stomach kicked up when his eyes landed on Donovan.</p><p>“Hey kiddos, I heard you two are joining the cheer squad,” their Aunt Leilani spoke, a big smile on her face, “When are try-outs?”</p><p>“Wednesday. Jas will probably make it; he’s better coordinated than me.</p><p>Drawing his eyes away from the boy more interested in his phone, he smiled at Farryn. “We’ll both make it, positive vibes only.”</p><p>Leilani high-fived the blonde, “That’s the spirit.”</p><p>The adults ventured into the kitchen, and Farryn decided now was the perfect time to go to the bathroom. He had never felt so awkward in his own home.</p><p>Donovan was so beautiful. It made Jasper’s stomach hurt how much he liked the boy who didn’t like him.</p><p>“Why are you just standing there,” inquisitive brown eyes fell over his squirming body, “and why are you so fidgety.”</p><p>Jasper thought back to what his dad had said and stood up tall. “Why are you mean to me. Do you not like gay people? If so, then that’s wrong.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why. Are. You. Mean. To. Me.”</p><p>Jasper stared hard at the wide-eyed boy, and before any more could be said, Nyla and Finn were walking in.</p><p>“He has a crush on you, Jassy. That’s all.”</p><p>Jasper choked on his own saliva as he turned to stare at the now blushing, and shocked male.</p><p>“I-I do not.”</p><p>“Stop being mean, Donny or Finn will beat you up.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my little bro, I have to protect him.”</p><p>Jasper rolled his eyes, but never let his gaze falter from Donovan’s frazzled form.</p><p>“What I miss,” Farryn questioned before Jasper was pulling her towards the steps.</p><p>“Okay. Bye, Donny.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Zayn and Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you positive there’s two,” Liam asked for the fifth time.</p><p>“Yep, I double-checked, and there are two.”</p><p>“Are they, how are...” Zayn stumbled, with a baffled expression.</p><p>“They are doing great, strong heartbeats. You’re about three weeks along, give or take, a day. I know we’ve had a few stumbling blocks in the past, but the goal is to make it out of the first trimester.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do to make sure he makes it out,” Liam asked, eyes kept firm on their OB/GYN.</p><p>“Zayn just needs to take it easy and lead a stress-free life as much as he can. I would recommend you going somewhere for at least a month that’s not filled with things that could bother you.”</p><p>“What would bother me,” Zayn asked, slightly offended.</p><p>“Calm down. I’m just saying things in your surrounding life can make you stressed without you realizing it. Family situations, kids, work. I would prefer you took a month off to benefit you and the babies.”</p><p><em>Babies</em>.</p><p>They were pregnant with twins, and if their past experiences weren’t so bleak, Liam would’ve been impressed with his super sperm.</p><p>Getting back into their Kia Sorento, Liam quickly let his eyes flit over his husband, who was staring hard at the sonogram pictures in his lap. It wasn’t until Liam saw a tear hit the glossy paper that he turned entirely towards the brunette.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“There are <em>two</em> Liam, part of me is so excited, but the other part is scared to lose two babies.” Zayn wiped his eyes and looked over at Liam, another round of tears brimming, “I wouldn’t be able to take that sort of trauma.”</p><p>“You won’t babe. I’m gonna do whatever I can to make sure you don’t. The first thing is that I think you should go stay with your mom in Bellvue.” Zayn was nodding his head slightly, but Liam knew he wasn’t entirely convinced on leaving his family for a month, “You love it there, and she’ll know how to keep your mind at ease. I would worry about you being home all day by yourself while I’m at the station or the girls are gone.”</p><p>“I’d miss you guys so much, though,” Zayn moaned, grabbing Liam's hand that had been rubbing gently against his thigh.</p><p>“We’ll still visit you, honey, and I’m still going to take you to your appointments.”</p><p>“I’m so scared, Li.”</p><p>“Me too baby, me too. But you’ve gotta let the happiness outweigh the scary parts.”</p><p>“I love you.” Zayn cried, pulling Liam close.</p><p>Nuzzling his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck and shoulder, he breathed in the smell of paint and sage, “I love you too, baby, forever and ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Malik-Payne Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you think Uncle Lou had to bring us home?” Farryn asked her sister sat on the barstool across form her, “You don’t think it’s Daddy, do you.”</p><p>Emma huffed, finally looking up from her cell phone, but when she saw the uncertainty floating behind her sister’s hazel eyes, she deflated, “I don’t know fish, just try not to freak yourself out.”</p><p>“I just worry about him; he looks so sad all the time. What if he leaves Papa, and then we have to move schools, or we get split up.”</p><p>“Fish, you’re thinking way too hard. Dads love each other, more than you may realize. Whatever Dad is going through, Papa will be there for him always. They have a bond like no other.”</p><p>Huffing Farryn finally allowed herself to open the frozen pizza she was in the process of making, “Okay, Em. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, brat.”</p><p>They laughed until the sound of the garage cut it short. They were pretty much frozen until their dads appeared in the kitchen, their eyes each locking on one of their parents.</p><p>Farryn broke the silence first, “You’re smiling, Daddy.”</p><p>Zayn’s smile only grew a lot more significant, and everyone standing around the brunette gasped.</p><p>“That I am,” he looked at Liam before gazing back at his puzzled daughters, “We have something to tell you two, but it’s a little long, so why don’t you two finish up in here and meet us in the family room.”</p><p>“Okay.” Both girls chirped, running out of the kitchen, the pizza they had been about to make long forgotten.</p><p>“Well, they are eager,” Liam muttered, smiling down at his beaming husband, “Are you sure you want to tell them everything?”</p><p>“Yes, they are our children, and they're both old enough to understand. It’ll help the idea of me going away be a lot easier for them to cope with.”</p><p>“Okay, honey, whatever you want.”</p><p>Even though Zayn cried through most of the conversation, he was glad that their girls finally knew why things had been a bit off for the last few months.</p><p>“So, you’re having twins, and you need to go to Nana’s, so you don’t have another miscarriage.” Emma reiterated.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you know the genders?” Farryn rushed out, smile itching to break free.</p><p>“No, not yet. I find that out when I’m at least six weeks along, so a little over two months.”</p><p>“How long is the first trimester?” Emma said, the only one out of the two who truly understood the weight of the situation.</p><p>“Three months.” Liam told her, and he noticed her worry increase, “But. If we just listen to doctor’s orders and take care of Daddy, all will be fine.”</p><p>Liam didn’t want to give them all false sense of security, but he didn’t like his spouse or children dwelling on the bad when there was so much good to be celebrated.</p><p>“We all just need to work together so that we can bring home two beautiful babies in nine months.”</p><p>Farryn nodded, jumping up and down on the couch. Emma could only smile because although she was happy about two new siblings, she was still worried about her Dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harry and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always a rare occasion that their house was empty. Finley and Jasper had gone with Niall and Leilani for the afternoon, and Raven, Louis’ older sister, had wanted to take Ryder and Brixley to a hands-on seminar her girlfriend had put together for kids ages two to eight.</p><p>If the circumstances were different, Louis knew Harry would be making them a delightful brunch, and they'd be topping it off with sex. Except they were both sat in the kitchen at the family table, the pregnancy test in the middle of them.</p><p>“I need to know what you want from me, Harry.”</p><p>“I want you to be happy.”</p><p>He cut his eyes at the exasperated male, “Harry, cut the fucking shit. Do you want a baby or not.”</p><p>“Of course I do, I just—I didn’t mean to say what I said yesterday. I didn't mean for it to sound so <em>confrontational</em>.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Louis kept a steady gaze on Harry’s face waiting for the earnest look to falter, but it never did, so he allowed himself to deflate, “You just seemed so unhappy when I told you.”</p><p>“I was unhappy because I thought—I thought you’d be mad at me…”</p><p>“Honey,” Louis rose out his chair and shuffled his way to Harry’s side, dropping down into the man’s lap, “Why would I be mad?”</p><p>“You just always seem stressed out and bored,” He peered up at Louis’ blank face, “I thought once Brix started school you could do what you really wanted, but then I had to ruin that by getting you pregnant.”</p><p>Louis laughed, before nuzzling his nose into Harry’s long curls, “We need to communicate better. Baby, I’m always stressed, four boys and a household to run does that to anybody, but I love the stress. I love every ounce of stress I get because it reminds me of the life I’m blessed with.”</p><p>“So, you wanted another baby?”</p><p>“Yep. Brix is independent, and I miss having someone who needs me all the time. You’re gone a lot of the time, and the older three always have something going on, and it’s no denying that Brix will be joining them soon.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I haven’t been there I ju—”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize. I’m not angry with you, Haz. I know that you’ve been busy, and I know if I told you that I wanted you home more that without a second thought, you'd make it happen. I love my life; I just want to add another baby to the mix.”</p><p>“I just want you happy, Lou. That is my main concern, making sure the man who gave me four beautiful children and makes sure we’re well taken care of is getting it back in return.” Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ sides.</p><p>“Oh, you do it every day when you let me spend your money, and don’t question the amazon boxes in the garage.”</p><p>Laughing loudly, they kissed. “Besides, it’s only right we try and get a girl.”</p><p>“Oh, most definitely. If we do have a girl, I pray she gets your smile and your sass.”</p><p>“The smile maybe, but I think I gave all my sass to Ryder.”</p><p>“That boy is quite sassy.”</p><p>It was nice to laugh with each other again. Now that their communication failure was fixed, Harry went about making them a small brunch. French toast, fried honey ham, and fresh fruit was just another way the tall male apologized. Taking Louis to the bedroom to fuck his brains out was just a bonus to show his appreciation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to The Summit was awkward. It didn’t help that Nyla and Finn made him and Donovan sit in the back <em>together</em>. Everyone’s having their own conversation, but the two of them were acting as if the other didn’t exist.</p><p>It came as a surprise when Donovan spoke up, “Your nails are…pretty.”</p><p>Jasper could only blush deeply and stare out the car window, “Thanks.” He mumbled.</p><p>“I-I don’t care that you look like a girl, I mean, I uh…”</p><p>“Donny, it’s fine, I get. It’s just…not nice, some of the things you say.”</p><p>“I know, I talked to Niall and Leilani, and they told me not to judge you or others. It’s just I’ve never…been around gay people.”</p><p>“I understand. Just know that I’m still human and I still have feelings just like you, who I like shouldn’t determine how you treat me.”</p><p>The brown-headed boy nodded his head curtly, turning to give Jasper a small smile which had the blonde’s heart swooning.</p><p>“I hope you make the cheer team.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I told you he liked you,” Nyla muttered from in front of them.</p><p>The two older teenagers laughed as Donovan became flustered again,</p><p>“Nyla, <em>stop</em>.” Donovan groaned, putting his blushing face in his hands.</p><p>Jasper couldn’t stop his own blush from rising, finding the passing scenery outside much more appealing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skip: The week before Thanksgiving Break (Finley and Jennings are just smaller versions of Harry and Louis lol)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finley!”</p>
<p>Finley turned to see Molly Parker advancing towards him, a wide smile, and a white sheet of paper (that he knew was a sign-up sheet) in her hand.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” he muttered, smiling even though Jennings would be showing up from his biology class any second now, and he did not need an <em>altercation</em> to occur.</p>
<p>Jennings had only been back for a month now, but Finley couldn’t be happier. Their parents kept their distance but allowed them to hang out whenever they wanted, and they made sure they hung out quite often.</p>
<p>He still hadn’t come clean about his feelings for the boy, but he made apparent hints that he liked him much more than a friend. Now if Jennings caught on to these hints, that was another story, because it seemed like he was still clueless to how Finley felt.</p>
<p>Molly Parker didn’t help anything either. Finley had told her time and time again that he was gay, but she was one of <em>those</em> girls who insisted that he was going through a phase and that she could <em>change</em> him. Jennings hated her, and he made it visible consistently, so Finley tried to do what he could to keep the peace.</p>
<p>“Hey, Molly. I’m kind of in a rush,” he pointed towards the opposite direction, he didn’t want to lie to the girl, but he was doing her a favor.</p>
<p>“You said you would at least audition for Romeo,” she batted her black eyelashes, and peered up at him with large gray eyes, “You never break your promises.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine.” He huffed, pulling a pen from his backpack and quickly signing the paper.</p>
<p>Before he could get out unscathed, she squealed and jumped into his arms, “Thank you, thank you!”</p>
<p>Timing was proving not to be on his side, nor did he have a guardian angel who wanted him to live in this life. Because right then, Jennings and Nyla rounded the corner, and Molly planted a kiss on Finley’s cheek.</p>
<p>She skipped off in a land of happiness, leaving three shocked faces in her path. Finley wiped his cheek as if that would somehow eliminate that it happened, but when his eyes landed on a gloomy faced Jennings, he knew the damage was done. Before he could rush over and explain himself, the blonde had already turned in the opposite direction and fled.</p>
<p>Nyla looked disappointed in him, and if he hadn’t noticed the small hint of sympathy, he would’ve rethought approaching her.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> Finn. I thought you said you like Jennings?”</p>
<p>“I do!”</p>
<p>“That was <em>not</em> Jennings cozied up in your arms.” She deadpanned, accusatory brown eyes staring him down.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story, but you have to believe me when I stress that I do not, and I repeat, <em>do not</em> want to be with Molly.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. So basically, what I’m hearing is that you have no backbone?”</p>
<p>“I do too.”</p>
<p>“Nope, you don’t. Because if you <em>did,</em> you’d already be in a relationship with Jennings, and Molly would know her place. Goodness, you’re just like Uncle Harry, just too damn nice for your own good.”</p>
<p>“All I did was sign up for the play. I’m not even going to show up to auditions.”</p>
<p>“You better not, Jennings would kill you if you kissed her, I mean <em>kill you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Is it weird that our dynamic is just like my dads?”</p>
<p>“No. It’s honestly super cute, and also, it was bound to be this way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Styles-Tomlinson Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Louis had decided early on to tell the boys about the baby. They were pretty sure the older three would take the news fairly well, but Brixley. Brixley was another story.</p>
<p>“Okay, boys, we know you all have things you want to go do. So we won't keep you long.” Harry began, letting Louis sit on his lap as he gazed over each of his children.</p>
<p>“Are you two getting a divorce,” Jasper asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Would we be sitting all cuddled up like this if we were?” Louis countered, an eye roll breaking free.</p>
<p>“Fair point, carry on.”</p>
<p>It was clear they would need to be quick, because Brix was already squirming, and trying to pull on Ryder's curls.</p>
<p>“Okay so, Daddy and I want you all first to know that we love you very very much and th—”</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> getting a divorce!” Jasper shouted again, the accusation and betrayal apparent in his demeanor.</p>
<p>“Jas, if you would just let Papa <em>talk</em>, he could ease all of your worries,” Louis said through gritted teeth, trying to cover up his agitation with a forced smile.</p>
<p>The tanned-boy slumped down in the sofa cushion, bright red settling over his cheeks, “Sorry, Dad.”</p>
<p>Once everyone was calm again, or as calm as you can get with a chatty six-year-old, an excitable three-year-old Harry began to speak. </p>
<p>“As I said, we love you all very much, and always know that. So. With that being said, Daddy is pregnant.”</p>
<p>Finley and Jasper’s reactions of calm happiness were expected from two teenagers. Ryder was jumping up and down happily, and Brix. Well, he looked pissed.</p>
<p>Louis slid off Harry’s lap and eyed the brunette. It was well-known that Harry was Brixley’s favorite, Louis had accepted that a while back.</p>
<p>“Brixy, come here, baby,” Harry said softly, arms held out for the small boy to run into.</p>
<p>The toddler dashed into the open arms, slamming into Harry’s chest, “I’m the baby.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are, but now you’ve gotta get promoted to big brother. Just like all your brothers did when they were smaller.” He soothed, rubbing his hand in slow circles on the boy’s back.</p>
<p>Brixley turned to scowl at Louis, “All your fault, Daddy!”</p>
<p>They were so shocked that they didn’t have the time to reprimand the toddler before he was running off.</p>
<p>“Yikes, that hurt more than it should. I think my hormones are kicking up because I think I wanna cry.” Louis muttered before Harry was pulling him under his shoulder and kissing the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry. He’s three, and this is what we expected. You wanted honest, outspoken children, babe, and that’s what you got.”</p>
<p>“Well, I take it back. I want ‘yes’ kids.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I know you guys are having a moment, which, <em>gross</em>. But can I go to Farryn’s for the weekend? We have to practice for the football game.”</p>
<p>“How about you ask Farryn to come over here,” Louis told the pre-teen.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Uncle Z needs peace and quiet, and you two don’t understand what those words mean.”</p>
<p>“Heyy, don’t be rude.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled, pushing the blonde away from them, “Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about having a pregnancy day for Z, and I. Think it’d do us both some good and ease his stress a bit.”</p>
<p>“You are so amazing Lou, being there for Zayn this past year, I know he appreciates it.”</p>
<p>“He’s like my brother. I’ll always be there for him.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Haz,” Doing one better and kissing his husband on the lips, “You’re going to handle Baby B, right?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do what I can.”</p>
<p>“Ryder’s got my back, so I’m all good. You know what I do hope though.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I hope we <em>finally</em> get a baby with both of your dimples. Each boy has just one on their left cheek. I’m praying this baby gets those beautiful holes you have.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help the broad smile that fell on his face, dimples on full display, “Only time will tell my love, only time will tell.” </p>
<p>Then they were kissing passionately on their couch, a kid randomly coming in to fake puke at the scene every couple minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Zayn and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the second time we’re pregnant together.” Louis hummed, rubbing his small bump.</p>
<p>Zayn smiled, nodding along, “These three are our rainbow babies though.”</p>
<p>“That they are, your two more than mine. This one was an <em>unexpected</em> rainbow. But, Zayn, I’m so happy for you and Liam.”</p>
<p>“I’m finally happy too. I mean, we’re not out of the clear just yet, probably won't be until there here and healthy, but Lou, I can’t stop smiling. Liam can’t stop smiling. The girls are smiling and not worrying about me.”</p>
<p>“You deserve it, you fought hard to be here, babe, and I love you more for the strength to carry on and stay positive, and optimistic even when all odds were stacked against you.”</p>
<p>“Liam had a lot to do with it. He’s my rock. I got so fucking lucky that he stumbled into that thrift store so long ago.”</p>
<p>“Liam is a saint, probably the best one out of us all.” They laughed together and relaxed further into the heated pool.</p>
<p>“Can I get the two preggos anything else, besides utilizing my pool?” Leilani asked, handing them each a mug of Apple cider.</p>
<p>“Nope. Thank you for catering to us pregnant folk. I mean you could have ano—”</p>
<p>“Nope. Donovan was my compromise with Niall, and I would prefer we not even utter the ‘B’ word because I swear that man might be lurking.”</p>
<p>The two men laughed at their friend, who literally took the time to glance around her large backyard.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you anyway for being a wonderful doula even on your off days.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my lovelies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Horan Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D! Ny! Come say goodbye to your brothers.”</p><p>“I let you two slide on coming home for Thanksgiving, but we’ve already bought your tickets for Christmas, so don’t even <em>think</em> about making other plans,” Leilani said, brown eyes gazing at her college boys who now thought coming home wasn’t <em>cool </em>anymore.</p><p>“Yes, mom, we got your extensive email about it. We’ll be there, chill out.” Noah groaned, sitting back down in the swivel chair next to his twin.</p><p>“She’s a mother bear who just misses her cubs, give her a break.” Niall added, always coming to his wife’s defense even when most knew the woman was quite crazy.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, dad. You’re a part of the reason she’s whacko.”</p><p>“Don’t call my wife and your mother <em>whacko</em>.”</p><p>They kissed, and at that moment, there other two children walked in, so the round of ‘ews’ that they received were amplified.</p><p>“Hey, at least you know your parents are still very much in love,” Niall said.</p><p>“Still, that’s nasty.” Nyla mumbled, pushing her face into the screen, “Hi douchebags.”</p><p>“Nyla!” Leilani and Niall both chastised.</p><p>“What? They moved all the way to California, their douchebags.”</p><p>“Well, she’s got a point,” Leilani agreed, and because Niall was whipped, he nodded his head as well.</p><p>“We’re so sorry you’re associated with this bunch D, we’ll pack you up when we come home, and bring you back to Cali with us.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome!” Donovan said, smiling big.</p><p>“What about Jasper?” Nyla chirped.</p><p>“What about Jasper?” the twins asked in unison, staring at their little brother who, by his wide eyes, wasn’t expecting to be put on the spot.</p><p>“Nothing! Ny, shut up.”</p><p>The twins shared a knowing look, and so did everyone else, which made Donovan flee from the room, laughter following after him.</p><p>“Go easy on him Ny, I’m pretty sure he’s still unsure of himself, and his feelings.”</p><p>“I know, and I will. It’s just so cute seeing him get all flustered. I’ll go and talk to him. Bye, douchebags.”</p><p>They flicked the 17-year-old off. Niall and Leilani gave up a long time ago on disciplining their children. It was just best to let it roll off their shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nyla and Donovan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyla knocked once on Donovan’s door, “Hey, open up <em>crush</em> boy.”</p>
<p>“Go away!”</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll give you twenty bucks.”</p>
<p>There was silence before she heard shuffling, “Fine, come in.”</p>
<p>Donovan was at his desk doing his homework. Nyla loved having a little brother who wasn’t little if that made sense. He was fun to pick on at times, but it was also nice to talk to him and relate on different things.</p>
<p>Donovan was smart, he was funny, and he was respectful, which you didn’t see in a lot of pre-teens. He was also terrible at expressing his feelings, but she blamed it more on him growing up thinking that men didn’t have those.</p>
<p>His crush on Jasper was so amazing, and she knew she made it hard for him sometimes, but she never wanted the boy to second guess his feelings.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if you felt like I put you on the spot downstairs. I just want you to know family is family and that behind these four walls, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I just… it’s weird, ya know. I didn’t grow up like you did.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, but D, it’s <em>fine</em>. At this point in your life, it has to be more about you being comfortable with you, and not what those around you, family or not, think about it.”</p>
<p>“I guess so.” He muttered, turning from his desk to look at her, “I don’t want people to pick on me.”</p>
<p>“If anybody picks on you about anything, you come get me, and I’ll beat their fucking ass.”</p>
<p>The brunette looked unconvinced, “You’re a <em>girl</em> Ny.”</p>
<p>“So what? Girls can fight just as good as guys, maybe even better. I mean, I beat Finn’s ass all the time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ny, you beat up the nicest kid there is, very convincing.”</p>
<p>She laughed before leaning forward to punch the eleven-year-old in the shoulder, “Hey, I said what I said. If anybody messes with you, just let me know, and I’ll handle it. If you would prefer, I can also get Johnathan to handle it for me.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, your <em>boyfriend, </em>right.” He mocked, a smile bringing out his dimples.</p>
<p>“And if he is?” she countered.</p>
<p>“He’s gonna have to answer to four people, five if you count Mama Lei, cause she can be like a guy sometimes.”</p>
<p>Nyla giggled, “Yeah, you do have a point; let’s keep him to ourselves for now then.”</p>
<p>“Okay, only if you do me a favor?”</p>
<p>“Oh, and what’s that? Stop talking about Jasper.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He told her, shaking his head slowly, “I need you to help me tell him that I like him. I sucked in the car ride to The Summit. I need practice.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sir. You’ve gotta deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Donovan and Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jas, you <em>have</em> to teach me how to front flip, I can only do it on the trampoline.”</p><p>“Fish, you just do what you do for a backflip, except, forward.”</p><p>“Oh, no shit!”</p><p>“Ooo, you said the ‘s’ word. I’m telling.” Jasper chided, laughing at the annoyed face Farryn was currently giving him, “Fine! I’ll teach you this weekend.”</p><p>“Thanks, you’re my favorite.”</p><p>“I better be.”</p><p>As they sat waiting for Papa, aka Uncle Harry to pick them up from practice, the two of them shared orange slices.</p><p>“Donovan was watching you from the football field. Cory had to knock him out of daydream land like twice.”</p><p>Jasper stared at his best friend with wide eyes. “Swear.”</p><p>“I swear. You were doing your flips, so I didn’t want to freak you out, and you embarrass yourself.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, thanks fish.”</p><p>“Of course, besides, we could probably go on a double date. You and Donny, and me with Cory.”</p><p>“As if,” Jasper whispered, finally at the point in his life where he realized Donovan didn’t like him like<em> that</em>.</p><p>“Well, he’s walking over here with Cory, and he looks fidgety, so you never know.”</p><p>Jasper looked towards the gym, and as she’d stated, Cory and Donovan were walking over. They were both dripping sweat, covered in dirt and grass.</p><p>“I’ve been learning Spanish to surprise Cory, so wish me luck.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Good luck, I guess.”</p><p>She hopped up from the bench, “Good luck to you too.”</p><p>Jasper watched her jog over to Cory, who had a massive smile across his face. He slowly allowed his eyes to zero in on Donovan, who was slowly approaching. Feeling a little on the spot, He pulled his hair from out of the lopsided bun it’d been in and placed it in a low ponytail.</p><p>He didn’t even want to think about how flushed and blotchy his face must look. Donovan had already sat next to him, so he didn’t have time to do anything about it.</p><p>“Hey,” Donovan mumbled, looking out over the empty parking lot.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Your flips were really cool. I wish I could do that.”</p><p>“I can teach you,” Jasper immediately piped up, a rosy blush flaring on his cheeks when he realized how desperate he sounded.</p><p>“You’d do that?”</p><p>“Of course, Donny.” Jasper finally allowed himself to look at the boy sat next to him. In the distance, he could see Farryn, and Cory sat on a bench further back talking. “Who's picking you up?”</p><p>“Ny, whenever she gets done shopping at the mall. She’s not a reliable chauffeur.”</p><p>Giggling into his hands, Jasper agreed, “She is not.”</p><p>Once their laughter died down, the silence fell over them quickly. Jasper wanted to say how he felt, but the fear of rejection overpowered his desire to come clean, so he settled on just hanging his head.</p><p>“Jas.”</p><p>Turning to look at Donovan’s brown eyes, the dirty blonde smiled, “Hmm.”</p><p>“I-I... I think your eyes are beautiful, and I like it when you wear your hair down on formal Fridays.” Jasper was blushing so severely, that his cheeks reminded Donovan of a sunset.</p><p>“Thank you, D.”</p><p>“Nyla told me that when you like someone, you always tell them the things you like most about them. I told her I liked everything about you, but she said I should narrow it down to my favorites.”</p><p>“Y-You like me.” The blonde whispered, too scared to look the brown-skinned boy in the face directly.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m sorry for making you ever feel like who you are as a person wasn’t good enough, because i-it’s so, so good.”</p><p>“I like you too. I was scared to tell you because I didn’t want you to make fun of me or dislike me even more.”</p><p>“I don’t think I disliked you. It was more so, me being afraid of what I felt for you.”</p><p>“Oh. So you liked me from the very first moment we met?”</p><p>“Yep. I thought you were the prettiest <em>girl</em> I’d ever seen. Then when I realized you were not a girl but a <em>boy</em>. I still felt the same. It scared me.”</p><p>“I’ve liked you from the first moment we met too.”</p><p>“So, do you want to maybe go to the movies Saturday?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think Farryn and Cory saw this happening,” Jasper added, laughing at the couple behind them.</p><p>“Yeah, those two are probably over the moon.”</p><p>“Most definitely.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So, does my little brother have good news?”</p><p>“He said yes, Ny, and he said he liked me from the first moment we met too.”</p><p>“Aw man, that’s some soulmate shit right there.”</p><p>They laughed, and Nyla was happy that her brother was happy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Finley and Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you and Donovan are a thing now?”</p>
<p>“Yeppers, we are. He asked me after football and cheer practice.”</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s true. We’re going on a double date to the movies with Farryn and Cory this Saturday.”</p>
<p>“My little brother is dating before me! You came out before me, and you’re more confident than me.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m like Dad, and you’re like Papa.”</p>
<p>“How do I ask out Jennings.”</p>
<p>“Just ask him. The worst thing he could say is no, and the earth keeps turning. You move on and suck it up.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Finley muttered, knocking his brother in the shoulder, “But, thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>“If it’ll help anything, I’m pretty sure Jennings likes you.”</p>
<p>“Nyla said the <em>same</em> thing. I just don’t see what you two see.”</p>
<p>“Because you’re a doofus, doofus.”</p>
<p>“Heyy, not nice,” Finley mumbled.</p>
<p>“Trust me, big bro, just go with your gut. Also, don’t tell Dad and Papa about Donovan and me.”</p>
<p>“Dad will probably be happy, Papa, well, he’s probably gonna kill Uncle Niall, and just glare at Donovan anytime he sees him.”</p>
<p>“Exactly the reason why this conversation never leaves this bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Fine, get out. I’m gonna call, Jennings.”</p>
<p>“Finn! You can’t ask him over the phone. It’s not genuine that way.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t weirdo. I’m gonna see if he wants to hang out at the arcade, Nyla can drive us.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good call. Good luck, and I love you, Finny.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Doodle.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that anymore! I’m not a fetus!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Finley pushed his brother out of his room, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever…Doodle.”</p>
<p>He slammed the door before he was forced to be put through any of Jasper’s yelling.</p>
<p>Picking his phone up from off his bed, he dialed Jennings’ number. It was now or never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Finley and Jennings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finn,” Jennings whined, pouting slightly, “Win me one!”</p>
<p>“I will. Once you admit that, I’m the best at the claw games.”</p>
<p>The ‘bitch face’ he was given made the boy laugh. “Come on. You have to say it.”</p>
<p>“Hell no, I’m not stroking your massive arcade ego.”</p>
<p>“Fine, then I’m gonna go play Pac-Man.”</p>
<p>“Finny, please.”</p>
<p>Finley was a sucker for that sad face Jennings would pull when things weren’t going his way, and just like the whipped boy he was, he caved every time.</p>
<p>“Okay, but you owe me big time. Which one do you want?”</p>
<p>“The Mickey Mouse.”</p>
<p>Two dollars later, and Jennings was beaming as he held the stuffed figurine to his chest, “Thanks, Finn.”</p>
<p>“Of course, buttercup, anything for the brat.”</p>
<p>“I told you to stop calling me that I do not look like a powderpuff girl.”</p>
<p>“But, you do. Besides, as long as I’m the only one who calls you that it shouldn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I want a better nickname.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me think on it, and I’ll get back to you.”</p>
<p>They played a few more games before they met back up with Nyla and Johnathan. The four shared a pizza at the small food court, squished into a tiny booth whispering about high school gossip, and groaning about spring break not getting here fast enough.</p>
<p>“Let’s play a few more games,” Nyla spoke. Once everyone agreed, Jennings and Johnathan went to use the bathroom, which allowed Nyla to confront Finley. “Did you ask him?”</p>
<p>“No, but I know how I’m going to do it.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying, just, wish me luck.”</p>
<p>“Okay, whatever.” She met Johnathan by the basketball game, and Jennings walked over to Finley, a large smile on his face.</p>
<p>Damn, Finley was so far gone that it didn’t matter how he did it at this point. All he knew is that he wanted to be with this boy, and that’s it.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>“I figured out your nickname.”</p>
<p>“Did you now,” Jennings asked, seemingly unimpressed already even though he hadn’t heard the name yet.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Finley pushed down his nerves and stared directly into Jennings blue eyes. “Baby.”</p>
<p>“W-what.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t like that one, I‘ve got a few more, like babe or sweetheart, or cutie or guy that I’ve been in love with since I was twelve and finally worked up the courage to tell.”</p>
<p>Jennings’ face was a rosy, red. “Finny…”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I like them all, and I like you too.”</p>
<p>“Really!” Finley almost shouted, composing himself when he felt attention being drawn to them, “You, you want to be with me too.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you, please.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.”</p>
<p>Finley leaned forward and kissed Jennings softly, Nyla and Johnathan cheering in the background, making him place his embarrassed face in the crook of Jennings’ neck.</p>
<p>“If it matters, I like baby the best.”</p>
<p>“Okay, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Harry and Louis (feat. Brixy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t forget to put some on my thighs to H.”</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, I know.”</p><p>Harry was currently leaned over Louis round belly massaging cocoa butter into the golden skin, kneading the flesh slightly in areas that Louis had the most discomfort. It was nearing the end of April, and crunch time was upon them.</p><p>“Ooo, yes, oh my god, yes, H. Right there.”</p><p>The brunette showed extra love to a portion of skin that clearly had Louis in heaven, “One more month Lou, and she’ll be here.”</p><p>“We need a name,” Louis grunted, reaching out for another potato chip, “I’m tired of calling her Bean.”</p><p>“I like bean. We should name her that.” Harry laughed at the face Louis gave him.</p><p>“H now is not the time to joke around.”</p><p>“I’m sorry it was just too easy.” Squirting more lotion on his hands, Harry moved down to Louis’ thighs. He had gained a decent amount of weight, and Harry knew it bothered his husband, but Harry loved every inch of Louis. He worshipped Louis’ body routinely, thankful for the body that had given him all his children.</p><p>“Papa, wanna watch a movie.”</p><p>Neither of them startled. This far into their lives, it was almost second nature for a little human or teenage human to come barging into their room. That’s why they made sure to have sex only when they knew the house would be completely empty.</p><p>“You can watch a movie in the playroom with Ry-Ry.”</p><p>“No, watch a movie with you!”</p><p>“I’m taking care of daddy right now. If you let me finish, we can all watch a movie together.”</p><p>“Nooo! Wanna watch movie just papa and me.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Haz, we can finish tonight.”</p><p>Harry made to get up and cater to their three-year-old when an idea came to mind.“Hey, Brix, sweetie, how about you help me massage the baby?”</p><p>Louis and Brixley both looked puzzled, but Harry ignored their faces and put his plan into action. He reached out for the small boy, pushing the wispy honey-tinted locks out of his son’s face.</p><p>“Hold out your hands,” Harry said, placing a small dollop of lotion in the toddler’s palm. He replenished his own lotion and went on to demonstrate. “Okay, now, with gentle hands, you rub it on Daddy’s tummy.”</p><p>Brixley actually seemed fascinated and gently pressed his warm hands to Louis’ stomach, now and again, poking the taut flesh with his stubby fingers. Once he felt the three-year-old understood the process, he went back to massaging Louis’ legs.</p><p>Louis could admit, although it didn’t really ‘hit the spot’ any massaging big or small was well warranted. His body was always achy and pent-up. She was another big baby, his third, next to Finely and Ryder. Brixley and Jasper had spared him more room, and he had been thankful.</p><p>“Brixy, baby, what do you want to name, sister?” Louis asked softly, running his fingers through the boy’s pin-straight strands.</p><p>“Uhh, name her, Papa.”</p><p>“You want her to be named ‘Papa’, or you want to name her <em>after</em> Papa.”</p><p>“After.”</p><p>“Okay, will name her after papa.”</p><p>“Best big brother, right daddy.”</p><p>“In the whole world, pumpkin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Zayn and Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liam, I wanted to go full-term. They aren’t ready yet.”</p><p>“Baby, we’ve had this c-section planned for a month now. It’s safer this way, and babe, we finally get to meet our boys.”</p><p>Zayn was slightly worried because he was being induced today, and he didn’t want to be. His horribly amazing doctor felt now was the perfect window to bring the twins into the world, and he could help but be on the fence. Everyday Zayn thanked God that his babies were still here. Every appointment where he got to hear those beautiful heartbeats and see those alien-like faces, his whole world seemed brighter.</p><p>“I just...we’re so close, I don’t want to blink and some—”</p><p>“What did we talk about Z?”</p><p>“Staying positive.”</p><p>“Okay, and we’re going to continue to be positive.”  Liam hugged his husband close as they cried tears of joy.</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Malik-Payne, they're ready for you.”</p><p>***</p><p>“C-Can you see them, Li?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“I love you so much, Li. You mean everything to me. You, the girls, and the boys. You five are my rocks, and the only reason I keep going.”</p><p>“I love you too, Z, more than you’ll ever know. You gave me four of the most amazing blessings I could ask for, and for that, I’m forever grateful.”</p><p>Their moment was cut short when a high-pitched scream pierced through the air, “We have baby A.”</p><p>“Eli.” Liam and Zayn said in unison, smiling at each other. Liam rose to go over to see their oldest twin when another shrill cry sounded out.</p><p>“Baby B delivered feet first.”</p><p>“Fletcher,” Zayn muttered, the drugs slurring his speech.</p><p>Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead before making his way towards the two incubators. They were tiny, and if Dr. Abrams hadn’t stressed that consistently Liam would be worried, but he had prepared himself, and despite their size, he couldn’t be any more in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Emma and Farryn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m freaking out Em. They said they’d call us at eleven-thirty, it’s going on noon.”</p>
<p>“Calm down! You freaking out is making me freak out.”</p>
<p>Their dads had left for the hospital early in the morning, around five. They’d given them sleepy kisses goodbye and told them they’d call at eleven-thirty. It was pushing noon.</p>
<p>“Don’t think the worst. Everything will be <em>fine</em>.”</p>
<p>“I just want them all to be home. Papa, Dad, Eli, and Fletcher.”</p>
<p>“They will be. You won't be saying this when their barging in your room and being little jerks.”</p>
<p>Farryn giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Yeah, but I’d take that over them not being here any day.”</p>
<p>“Same here, fish, same here.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The phone rung at twelve-thirty. Emma was almost too scared to pick up and answer because she was already expecting the worst. Farryn watched her bring the cellphone to her ear with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“H-Hello.”</p>
<p>“Emmy, baby, hey! We’re so sorry for not calling sooner. Daddy was still a little out of it, so I wanted to wait until he came to.”</p>
<p>“How is he? How are the boys?”</p>
<p>“They’re all doing good. Eli and Fletcher both weighed four pounds even. Tiny little things, but they are so precious.”</p>
<p>“When will they be home?”</p>
<p>“Dad will be out in two days; your brothers won’t come home for another two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Why so long?”</p>
<p>“They’re too tiny right now. The doctor wants them to hit a certain goal weight before he allows them to go home.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Well, can we come up there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m gonna see if Uncle Lou wouldn’t mind bringing you two. He wanted to come up here as well. I’ll call you back in a little bit, but go ahead and get ready.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Bye, Papa, we love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p>Farryn was a little peeved of being left out of the loop, “You could’ve put the phone on speaker, ya know.”</p>
<p>“Sorry fish, I was just too worried about dad and the boys.”</p>
<p>Farryn deflated, realizing now isn’t really the time to pitch a fit. “I know. What did Papa say?”</p>
<p>“Dad and the boys are doing good. The boys are four pounds even. Dad will be home in two days, the twins in two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Why so long,” Farryn whined, placing her head on the cold granite countertop.</p>
<p>“They’re too little. The doctor wants them to reach a certain goal weight. Go get dressed; Uncle Lou is coming to take us to the hospital.”</p>
<p>Farryn almost slipped from how fast she was trying to get out of the kitchen, and they didn’t realize how much they both needed that laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Zayn and Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goodness Li, they’re so tiny,” Zayn whispered, using his pointer finger to rub gently over Eli’s stomach.</p>
<p>The incessant beeping and whirring of the machines were almost therapeutic for the couple as they sat admiring their sons. The girls had cried, tears of happiness, of course, when they saw their brothers. Louis had cried because he’s hormonal. They hadn’t stayed long, knowing that Zayn was tired and that visiting hours would be ending soon.</p>
<p>Liam was still in awe; he couldn’t believe this was his life, “I’m just glad the three of you are okay.”</p>
<p>“I think I always knew we would be, but with everything in the past floating over my head, I couldn’t truly accept it.”</p>
<p>“Are you happy baby,” Liam said, brushing a feather-light kiss to Zayn’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Happiest in the world. I have a wonderful husband, two amazing daughters, and now two amazing sons.”</p>
<p>They had struggled to be where they are now. Nights spent crying and fighting. From the throwing up and waking up in pools of blood, it had been <em>hard</em>. But they persevered. Liam kept pointing Zayn toward the light at the end of the tunnel, and had he not listened to his remarkable husband; He doesn’t know where he’d be.</p>
<p>So, he soaked up everything he could of this moment. He squeezed Liam’s hand as hard as he could, and he gazed at his babies as long as he wanted. This was his life now, and man did he want it. The good, bad, and ugly. He wanted it all, and he wanted it forever.</p>
<p>“I love you, Li-Li. More than you’ll ever know.”</p>
<p>“Forever and ever, Z. Forever and ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Harry and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sweetheart, why are you crying,” Harry asked a frown across his face. From what Liam had texted him and Niall, things had gone positively well. So why was Louis sitting in their garage crying?</p>
<p>Opening the door of the black Yukon, Harry allowed a heavily pregnant Louis to fall gracelessly into his arms, “T-They were so tiny but so beautiful!” Louis cried, sniffling and blubbering against Harry’s gray t-shirt.</p>
<p>“So, these are tears of happiness.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Zayn looked so tired, but he was happy, babe. Happier than he’s been in a long while, and I just can’t. Stop. Crying.” The weeps picked up in volume, so Harry using all his strength picked his husband up bridal style, and carried him into the house.</p>
<p>When the oldest two children looked worried, he mouthed the word ‘hormonal’ towards them, and they quickly understood what was happening.</p>
<p>“Okay, honey, how about we take a nice warm bath with the new bath bombs we bought, and we eat chicken salad and strawberries in the tub?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded his head where it rested in the crook of Harry’s neck, sniffling as he spoke up, “And Nutella?”</p>
<p>“Of course, baby, now get undressed while I get everything ready.”</p>
<p>So, Harry went about getting the bathroom prepared for his distraught spouse, enlisting Jasper and Finley to make a tray of chicken salad, and strawberries with Nutella.</p>
<p>“Come here, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Louis went into Harry’s arms pliantly, kissing the man’s bare chest as they entered the bathroom. When they slowly sunk into the water, Louis moaned. The scent of pineapple and mango from the bath bomb made his stomach grumble, and he peeked his eyes open to search out the food he was promised. He didn’t have to search long because Harry was pushing a strawberry smeared in chocolate to his lips. He hummed and devoured the treat greedily.</p>
<p>“We need a name; you’re due in a month.”</p>
<p>Louis swallowed his mouthful, “I already picked it.”</p>
<p>“You picked it without me.”</p>
<p>“Kind of, but, really, Brixy picked it. I just really love it.</p>
<p>“What did he choose,” Harry whispered, kissing the back of Louis’ neck.</p>
<p>“Harlee. Harlee Rianne. It was the closest I could get to Harry that satisfied the brat, and her middle name is—”</p>
<p>“My mother’s name,” He breathed, smiling up at the ceiling, “What did I do to deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Lose a bet and donate your sperm.”</p>
<p>As they laughed together, they munched on their mini feast. Ignoring the crying children and yelling teenagers outside the bathroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Malik-Payne Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be careful, Em,” Zayn rushed, assisting his daughter in pulling her baby brother closer.</p>
<p>“Dad, I’ve got this trust me.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>The brunette didn’t look convinced but didn’t fuss over the girl anymore. He sat beside his husband, who was also assisting their youngest daughter with the second baby.</p>
<p>They’d gotten home about an hour ago, and it was nice to be in familiar territory. The boys had finally been given the green light from Dr. Abrams to go home. He had to give a lot of credit to his daughters, who pulled their weight and then some while he and Liam were camped out at the hospital most nights.</p>
<p>“Papa, are the twins identical or fraternal?”</p>
<p>“They’re identical.” Liam told her, rubbing a thumb across Fletcher’s forehead, “Fletch here is a little bit longer than Eli, though.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t get over how tiny they are.” Emma voiced, a teal-painted nail wrapped in a tiny fist.</p>
<p>“Dr. Abrams said they were actually bigger than he expected for twins born a month early.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, right,” Farryn asked.</p>
<p>“Very good.” Liam and Zayn told her in unison.</p>
<p>Liam didn’t realize how comfortable silence could be when you were surrounded by those you loved. Watching his daughters dote over their brothers made his heart swell, and every time he saw Zayn smile, he wanted to jump for joy.</p>
<p>Once the twins dozed off, the four bodies moved into the kitchen. Liam started on dinner, deciding to make a family favorite.</p>
<p>“Yummy! Papa’s making his famous chili.” Farryn squealed, jumping up and down on her barstool.</p>
<p>“Not famous, just a family recipe.”</p>
<p>Zayn was currently braiding Emma’s hair, “It’s world-famous to us, babe.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Papa, we wouldn’t eat any other chili.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t inflate my ego, I might actually try and enter a chili contest.”</p>
<p>It’d been so long since the house was filled with laughter and giggles. The sad aura that seemed to be over their household had lifted, and it was clear, better times were ahead.</p>
<p>“You should make it for the fourth of July BBQ. Uncle Louis always burns the burgers.”</p>
<p>Zayn and Liam laughed at Farryn’s comment.</p>
<p>“Hey, you better be quiet, or he’ll force-feed them to you. Harry says that Louis insists on being the grillmaster. Even though, long before you were even born Farryn, we stressed how we would rather Harry take the reigns.” Zayn told her, smiling as Liam agreed with his statement.</p>
<p>“Dad is right, Louis has been operating the grill since Emma was a toddler and everyone kind of just gave up getting him to give up the position. It’s why everyone brings another dish instead.”</p>
<p>“That makes so much sense, it also explains why Jasper always has lunch money from Uncle Harry even though Uncle Lou packs his lunch.”</p>
<p>Emma was the first one to laugh at Farryn’s confession, “Oh my god. How sad is that.”</p>
<p>“Harry is whipped, girls.” Zayn stated, “Just like your Papa here.”</p>
<p>Liam blushed, before turning back to the stove, “No comment.” He muttered.</p>
<p>“No need to make a comment, Papa, it’s the truth,” Farryn told him, snickering into her hand when Liam’s neck darken in color.</p>
<p>“Stop it fish, you’re embarrassing him.” Emma chided, laughing at Liam, looking at her in shock.</p>
<p>“Really, Em, I thought we were closer than that.”</p>
<p>“We are, but it is the truth. Dad gets whatever he wants whenever he wants.”</p>
<p>Zayn shrugged his shoulders and pushed his body into Liam’s arms, “I wouldn’t want it any other way Li-Li.”</p>
<p>“Ewww.” the girls shrieked in fake disgust, hiding their eyes behind their hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Warnings***<br/>mentions of breast cancer, and death<br/>mentions of blood (nothing detailed)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nutella, Nutella, Nutella,” Harry muttered, perusing the aisle of different spreads, for the hazelnut goodness that had Louis’ heart at the moment.</p><p>Harry knew he probably shouldn’t feed into Louis’ demands, but that face all pouty and upset was just something he couldn’t stand to have. It was a part of the reason he was currently at their local Target nine-thirty at night.</p><p>When his eyes fell over the container, he grabbed the biggest size they had and made his way to the sweets aisle. Louis’ been craving watermelon sour patch kids for a few days now, and neither of them had the luck of finding the candy.</p><p>Slowly scanning the options before him, he didn’t notice the women approaching him until she spoke up.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the multiple varieties of sour candy, Harry stared into Addison’s familiar green eyes.</p><p>It’s been almost another decade of what happened between the two of them, and Harry still finds himself allowing it to dictate his days. It still hurts when he thinks about what she put him through, but when you have a loving husband and four beautiful children who are yours calling you Papa, the pain isn’t as significant.</p><p>“Addison, hey.”</p><p>“Late night runs?”</p><p>“Yep, Louis’ craving Nutella and watermelon sour patch kids.”</p><p>“Wait, he’s-he’s pregnant?”</p><p>“Mhmm, due any day now.”</p><p>Harry didn’t acknowledge how hearing about his pregnant husband clearly bothered her. He thinks part of it has to do with the sick and twisted idea she still has that he will come back to her.</p><p>“This is baby number…”</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Nice, uh, you two have a boy streak, so I'm guessing it’s a boy?”</p><p>“Nope. Baby girl.”</p><p>“Wow, congrats. I know you always wanted a daughter.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm super excited. He’s due any day now.” Harry tried to reign in his excitement, talking about his family could have him rambling for hours, but he didn’t want to ramble to her.</p><p>“Did you pick a name, I know you always loved Lauren.”</p><p>“Brixley was adamant about naming her after me,” Harry chuckled, noticing her puzzled expression, “Yeah, so Louis made a compromise, and they settled on Harlee.”</p><p>“That’s pretty, a middle name?”</p><p>“Rianne,” Harry stated proudly, smiling big.</p><p>His mother’s passing wasn’t a shock when it happened, she’d been suffering from stage four breast cancer for a year, and they knew that she just needed to be comfortable when her time came. Louis had been by his side consistently. Letting him take all the time he needed, and making sure that nothing disrupted his time of grieving.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you Harry, and I…I know you still don’t want anything to do with me, but I just want you to know I’m so sorry for what happened between us.”</p><p>“It’s the past. You lead me to my soulmate, and for that alone, I will forever be thankful.”</p><p>Before she could say anything else, his phone was ringing, and a picture of him and Finley filled his screen. He picked up immediately, unlike his son to call him.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo, what’s up.”</p><p>“Papa, you need to come home like <em>now</em>. Dad is screaming for you in the bathtub, and he won’t let Jasper and I come in to help him. It’s making Ryder and Brixley cry.”</p><p>Harry let the shopping basket drop to the floor, as he sprinted out the aisle and out of the supercenter.</p><p>***</p><p>Pulling into the driveway, Harry didn’t take the time to shut off the engine as he rushed inside the already unlocked front door. He took the steps two at a time and entered his bedroom to find all four kids sitting in front of the bathroom door. The fact that none of them took their eyes off the closed door made Harry’s heart plummet.</p><p>“Louis baby, I’m coming in.”</p><p>“Haz, please, “ Louis said, voice scratchy, the only indicator to Harry he’d screamed his lungs out.</p><p>The second Harry saw the blood he yelled for Finley to call 911, and to tell them they needed an ambulance at their address. Everything after that was such a blur of emotions that he doesn’t even like to think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis thinks it’s quite funny how his life turned out. He literally just wanted a baby, and he ended up getting so much more, that his heart doesn’t know if it can grow any bigger to hold it all. He got Harry in a horrible circumstance, but he didn’t plan on turning the man lose any time soon. He always hoped that he did right by his husband and made him realize just how important he was to him.</p><p>Harry had been the piece to Louis’ puzzle when he didn’t even realize he’d been missing one in the first place. Harlee was the last piece to his puzzle, and he couldn’t wait to meet her. He just knew he didn’t want to meet her in their bathtub. All of his children had been delivered in the same kiddie pool he’d first delivered Finley in. He was a home birthing legend at this point, but Harlee had other plans.</p><p>***</p><p>“W-where. Oh, please, please tell me I didn’t have her in the bathtub.” Louis groaned, staring down at his flat stomach. Harry’s voice startled the man.</p><p>“You had her in the ambulance, she’s in the NICU.”</p><p>Louis stared at Harry’s tired face, and it was apparent Louis had been out of it when he delivered their daughter, “What happened.”</p><p>“You fainted from the pain, they couldn’t give you anything because you were too far along. She’s beautiful baby, but she was… she wasn’t breathing when they delivered her.”</p><p>“What! W-Where is she? Have you—”</p><p>“Calm down, Lou, you just gave birth. We had just gotten to the hospital they rushed her straight to the NICU, I haven’t heard anything yet.”</p><p>“What did she look like.”</p><p>For the first time since Louis looked at his husband, Harry smiled, “She looks just like Brixley. That boy stressed you out so much, she came out looking just like him.”</p><p>“He’ll be happy, maybe he’ll cut her some slack,” Louis added, smiling at the thought of the two youngest getting along.</p><p>When Dr. Waters walked through his room door Louis attempted to sit up. Harry also reached out for his husband’s hand as they awaited the news of their daughter.</p><p>“Okay. I first want to say, Louis, you did an amazing job. Your last pregnancy and you did a wonderful job. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Louis smiled big, “Five drug-free labors. I should get a reward or something.”</p><p>“I just might make you one myself.” Dr. Waters added, “Harlee is doing fantastic, so go ahead and release the breath of air I know you’re both holding in.” Watching the couple visibly deflate had the doctor laughing.</p><p>“We just want to monitor her through the night, and if things check-out, she can spend the next night with daddy, and you two will be able to go home Monday.”</p><p>“Can we see her now.”</p><p>“Yes, Candice will be in with a wheelchair, and she’ll escort you to the NICU. Again, great job Louis.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Louis whispered shyly, allowing a proud Harry to kiss him quickly on the cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>“There she is, Haz, oh my she’s so beautiful. I forget how little they can be.”</p><p>“She’s perfect.” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ temple, “Didn’t I tell you she looks just like Brix.”</p><p>“Oh god, spitting image those two.”</p><p>“I told your parents, they’ll be down tonight and stay a month until we get settled.”</p><p>“What about Pop-Pop Styles.”</p><p>“He’s with the boys as we speak.”</p><p>“She’s going to be spoiled rotten. With you and four older brothers, this girl won't ever lift a finger.”</p><p>“Well, if she’s anything like you, she might be too stubborn and run her own businesses.”</p><p>“Only time will tell. As of right now, I want her to be little.”</p><p>“Me too baby, me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Harry and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zayn, move the camera back.”</p><p>The camera was moved, which allowed for both twins to be in the frame, “Aww, my heart. I just can’t with their cuteness.”</p><p>“When do you get out?”</p><p>“Hopefully, today, we’re waiting on the nurse to bring in the discharge papers.”</p><p>“The boys will be excited,” Liam added, wiping spit-up off Fletcher’s chin.</p><p>“Oh, you know it. They won't stop Facetiming Harry, and I. Harry’s dad has had his hands full, trying to keep them from hijacking the Yukon to come up here.”</p><p>“Do you need someone to pick you two up? I know you rode in the ambulance.”</p><p>“My parents are in town too. They stayed at the Holiday Inn last night, so after they check out, they’re going to come get us.”</p><p>“Full house then?”</p><p>“You know it,” Louis beamed, “Harry, stop hogging our daughter and let our friends get a peak.</p><p>“I’m not hogging,” Harry grumbled, moving to join Louis on the hospital bed</p><p>When the camera was finally on the baby, Zayn and Liam squeezed into the picture to look at her.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. She looks just like Brixy.” Zayn cooed.</p><p>“She really does, I think we know who gave Louis a hard time during his pregnancy,” Liam stated, which had the four adults laughing.</p><p>“He’s my little brat.”</p><p>“He’ll be happy,” Zayn mentioned, turning around to tend to a crying Eli.</p><p>“Can’t wait for them to meet on the fourth of July,” Harry whispered, running a finger down Harlee’s pixie nose.</p><p>“Whose hosting again?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Niall said we can have it at his, said it’s the least he can do since you and I both had babies.”</p><p>“Oh, Nialler, he’s a saint,” Zayn said.</p><p>“Speaking of Niall, we’ve gotta end this video call, because we promised them we’d call them too.”</p><p>“Ohh, fine, we’ll see you guys on the fourth. We love you guys.”</p><p>“We love yall too.”</p><p>***</p><p>“She looks like Brixy!” Niall and Leilani said in unison.</p><p>“I’m glad we weren’t the only ones who saw it. Everyone who has seen her so far has said the same thing.”</p><p>“She’s beautiful babe, I wish I could've been there to help you bring her into the world,” Leilani said.</p><p>“Me too,” Louis whined, “Looking down at his daughter briefly, “I wanted to send the kiddie pool off the right way.”</p><p>“You can always have another.”</p><p>Louis and Harry shared a look, before Harry spoke up, “Nah, I think she completes the Styles-Tomlinson family."</p><p>“Bummer, you two make some pretty ass babies,” Nyla yelled from off-camera.</p><p>“Thanks, Ny,” Louis spoke, laughing at the teen.</p><p>“So, we’re still good for the fourth, right?” Niall asked them.</p><p>“Yep, she and the twins will be a month old.” Louis told them, “But we’ll have grandma and grandpa Tomlinson on duty.”</p><p>“Alrighty, well, we won't hog your time, we’ll let you two enjoy the rest of the peace and quiet you can get.”</p><p>***</p><p>“We get to go home, baby girl! You get to meet your brothers, Pop-Pop Styles, and Grandma and Grandpa.” Louis whispered to the small bundle, as he was wheeled out of the hospital.</p><p>Seeing his parents smiling faces as he made his way outside made his heart constrict. It was nice to see them again, even though they’d just visited for Easter.</p><p>“Hi honey,” his mother said, warm smile as she helped Louis put of the wheelchair.</p><p>“Hi, mom, I’ve missed you guys.”</p><p>“We’ve missed you too.” She kissed his cheek, and watched him buckle the small baby in the infant seat, “You ready to see your boys,”</p><p>“More than anything.” Louis breathed, smiling at his daughter, who was dozing quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Styles-Tomlinson Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people would’ve been drawn back by the noise level in the Styles-Tomlinson house, but it was music to Harry and Louis’ ears. The hospital had given them peace and quiet, but this was more their speed. Screaming and crying, teeangers arguing over whatever there is to argue over. They loved every sound. <br/><br/>It was also nice to see that nine months of the environment from inside a belly had prepared Harlee as well, for the baby didn’t stir not once when they walked through the front door.</p><p>“Papa, Daddy.” Their children yelled, giddy faces, and wandering hands engulfed them.</p><p>“Okay you lot, give them some space to come inside.” Harry’s father spoke, pulling the bodies off the two men.</p><p>“I hope you boys were good for Pop-Pop.”</p><p>“We were amazing!” Ryder chirped, a big smile on his face.</p><p>“If you’re saying it, then I know that it’s far from the truth.” Harry mumbled, placing their hospital bags in the corner.</p><p>He turned to escort Louis to the sectional, and each child crowded around him, as he pulled their sister from the infant seat.</p><p>“Remember we use gentle hands when we hold sister.” Louis whispered, the statement more for the younger two than the oldest.</p><p>“Me first,” Finley spoke, “I’m the oldest.”</p><p>“No fair.” Ryder grumbled, falling back against the cushion.</p><p>“Everyone will get a chance to hold the baby, patience is a virtue my children.” Louis whispered.</p><p>Everyone got a turn, Ryder’s a little longer than everyone else’s. Louis wasn’t really surprised that Brixley just wanted to watch and soon got bored, decideding to cuddle up in Harry’s lap instead while the rest of the family doted on Harlee.</p><p>“Brixy, do you want to hold sister?”</p><p>“Nuh-uh. No like her anymore.” He muttered, burying his face into Harry’s chest.</p><p>“Brixy, I think there is something about Harlee that you should know.”</p><p>He whined before turning his emerald green eyes onto Louis, “What.”</p><p>“She’s your twin.”</p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>“Come see.”</p><p>The boy hopped down from Harry’s lap, walking over to peer at the baby in his Daddy’s arms.</p><p>“She looks just like you when you were this little.”</p><p>The ‘o’ shaped expression Brixley gave to everyown watching him made them all laugh.</p><p>“See baby, I think this means she loves you the most.”</p><p>“She does.” He asked, the excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Brixley sat next to Louis and held out his arms, “I hold her now Daddy.”</p><p>“Okay pumpkin.”</p><p>It was when Ryder came over to hold Harlee again that Brixley voiced how he felt about his sister.</p><p>“No! My baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All good things must come to an end lol. I loved every moment I wrote of the first and second stories. Peace and Chicken Grease ✌🏾.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louis, please, I don’t need your help at <em>my</em> grill.” Niall chastised, moving the smaller man away from the hot surface.</p><p>“Aww, come on Ni. I always grill. It’s sort of tradition.”</p><p>“Burnt hotdogs and hamburgers shouldn’t be a tradition, Lou.” Zayn spoke from his lawn chair where he was currently bottle-feeding Fletcher.</p><p>“Haz! They won’t let me grill” Louis stomped his foot and turned to look at his husband who had Harlee in one arm, and Brixley watching videos on his phone in his other.</p><p>Damn, his husband was hot. His husband with babies made him contemplate having another one.</p><p>“Never mind I would much rather help my husband entertain our children.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Niall huffed.</p><p>Louis looked out at the backyard, eyes following on his second oldest. Jasper and Donovan, who came clean about their relationship, were playing tag with Farryn and Ryder. Harry had been more than upset when he found out, but when he saw how happy the young boy was with Donovan he kept his dad glare at a minimum.</p><p>His parents were talking to Finley and Jennings whose relationship didn’t come as a shock to anyone but the two boys themselves. Louis never asked Jennings nor Harry about Addison. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that she was a blacklisted topic.</p><p>Harry had told him briefly about the run-in he had with her the night Louis went into labor, and Louis was so secure in his relationship with Harry that it was something he didn’t even bat an eye at. Had it been a few years earlier it’d be a different story.</p><p>“Give me my baby.” Louis said, reaching out for Harlee, but being stopped by Brixley laying a hand over her stomach.</p><p>“No. My baby.”</p><p>Brixley had deemed Harry and Harlee <em>his</em>. It was hard some days, but most days, like today, it was just too cute to be mad at.</p><p>“Please, can I hold her Brixy, I just want to kiss her chunky cheeks.”</p><p>Brixley looked between Harley and Louis before he groaned, “Fine but only for a little time.”</p><p>Louis grabbed the one-month-old, “Thank you, Brix.”</p><p>Harry smiled at his husband, pursing his lips for a kiss. Louis kissed him twice before joining Zayn, who was now burping Fletcher.</p><p>“Where is Eli?”</p><p>“Emma’s changing his diaper, Liam had to run home because he forgot Fletch’s paci.”</p><p>“How is he liking retirement.”</p><p>“He loves it, he’s always doing something new with the boys, I love seeing him so happy.”</p><p>“Harry wants him and Niall to be partners with him on the coffee shops.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know, he’s excited about it. I think it’ll be good for him.”</p><p>Leilani and Emma came out of the sliding glass door. Emma handed the baby to Leilani who sat beside Zayn, and the teenager ran off.</p><p>“Are you two trying to make me have another one!” Leilani asked, no venom in her words.</p><p>“Yes we’ve been saying that since we found out we were pregnant.”</p><p>Zayn nodded his head, kissing his son’s jet-black hair, “We could’ve been the three amigos, except you left Louis and I hanging.”</p><p>“Niall gets more hormonal than I do, so trust me we don’t need one.” She nuzzled Eli’s head that rested on her shoulder, “Besides I’ll just steal one of these precious babes whenever I get a baby hankering.”</p><p>“The hotdogs and hamburgers are done. Who are we missing,” Niall asked, his face flush from the heat of the grill as he wiped his forehead.</p><p>“Liam, should be getting back from our house here soon, and Ny went with him.”</p><p>“I swear she probably asked him to let her drive, that girl’s had that license less than six months and she’s probably driven more places than I have when I was her age.”</p><p>“She’s a good kid though,” Louis added, rocking Harlee slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s our big baby. Ni and I think she may never leave the house. She wants to go to CSU.”</p><p>“She probably won’t, between her, Farryn, and Ryder. Those two will be home for a long time.”</p><p>They laughed, and as if they could sense they were being talked about Nyla and Liam walked through the sliding door.</p><p>“Uncle Li let me drive!” Nyla shouted, quieting down when she took notice of the three sleeping babies.</p><p>“Liam, don’t let her take advantage of your good graces.”</p><p>“She’s an angel.” Liam said, kissing Zayn on the cheek, before taking the sleeping baby from his arms.</p><p>“I was just gonna go lay them down inside,” Zayn told his husband.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Leilani and Louis rose as well following after Liam.</p><p>“That boy is attached to your hip H,” Niall spoke, watching Brixley, who finally left Harry’s side, get pushed on the swing by Louis’ mom.</p><p>“He’s my little sidekick.”</p><p>“Man, life is crazy you know. I mean I remember you, me, and Liam were college kids making stupid bets and partying all hours of the night.”</p><p>“Now, look,” Harry said, looking out at the multiple children running around laughing and playing, “We’ve all got kids, and spouses who we love.”</p><p>“You got rid of bitchy ass Addison and gave us Louis. I would have to say that is one of my most cherished moments.”</p><p>Harry laughed pushing his best friend, “Louis was my rainbow, in one hell of a storm. I love him the most just for pulling me out of that thunderstorm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I have a <a href="https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>